


I Vow

by FunkyLoops (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Stark, Just Married, One Shot, Vows, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: A one-shot: It's Daenerys and Jon's big day. When you walk down the aisle and make eye contact with the one person you want to love for the rest of your life. This is Jon and Daenerys, making their vows and promises to each other for all to see.





	I Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this one shot!

She rushed around the dressing room. Stripped down in just her undies and her hair up in a messy bun.

“Where is she?” Daenerys asks anxiously.

“Relax Daenerys. She texted me five minutes ago, she’s on her way but traffic is a bitch around this time.” Sansa said.

“I thought Arya was the best one at maneuvering through traffic. That’s why we trusted her to get my dress.”

Sansa got up from her seat and held onto her shoulders. Bringing her down into a seat.

“Look, she’ll be here in no time. Just give us the chance to do your makeup while we wait, yeah?”

Daenerys took a few deep breaths then nodded. Giving Sansa a bit more of a reassuring smile.

“You’re right. I mean the ceremony doesn’t start for another hour and a half. Beat this face.”

“Ha, good. Come on girls, she needs to be extra beautified.”

Missandei, her best friend. Sansa her future sister-in-law and Talisa, the groom's brother’s wife. They all got to work on doing her makeup. She closed her eyes as she felt the relaxing feeling of makeup brushes going across her skin. Another set of hands got to work on brushing and braiding her hair.

\---XX---

“Jon! Will you sit still, you fucka. You know that getting dressed and all prepared is an important part of a wedding ceremony.”

Jon groaned in response, “give me a second. I just was texting Gendry and he said that he and Arya are still on the road trying to get Daenerys her dress.”

Robb walked over and took the phone right out of Jon’s hands. Jon lunged at him for the phone, but Robb then tossed it to Theon. Who then gave Jon a cheeky smile and a wave then ran off with it. Closing the door to his dressing room. Jon gave Robb an annoyed look.

“Was that really necessary?”

Robb held up the hanger that had his suit towards Jon. “It was very necessary. Now get dressed then maybe you can get your phone back.”

Jon gave a big huff of breath then took the hanger from Robb. He began to strip down from his t-shirt and jeans. Replacing them with a nice white pressed button-up. He left the few buttons at the top undone. Then a gray vest followed by a jacket of the same gray color. Then slipping on some white socks then pulled up a surprisingly comfortable pair of gray slacks that pull the whole fit together. He looked over at Robb with his hands flared out.

“Please sir, may I have my phone back?”

“Yes, you shall my good lad. I’ll go find Theon and bring your phone back.”

Jon watched as Robb left the room. He sat back down in his chair in front of a large mirror surrounded by lights. He looked at him all suited up and smiled. He looked happy and the best part was he didn’t have to pretend. He was genuinely happy and he had his future wife to thank for it.

\---XX---

“She’s here!” Sansa announced loud enough to startle everyone in the dressing room. “She’s got your dress.”

Daenerys sighed, “oh thank god. Can you be a dear and go find her then bring the dress here asap?”

Sansa put down a makeup brush and gave Daenerys a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll run just for you babe.” Then she was quickly out of the door.

Daenerys picked up her phone and saw a text from Jon. She looked over at Missandei, “It’s not against the wedding gods if the bride texts with the groom, is it?”

Missandei gave her a wink, “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Daenerys smiled then opened her messages.

Jon: I’ve got my suit on. I heard the dress has arrived. I don’t know what it looks like but I know you’ll make all the ladies attending jealous.

Dany: Don’t jinx it, Jon. Plus I’d say the same about you.

Jon: I already know I’ll make all the ladies jealous. None of them will be as handsome as me today.

She laughed then sent one last message as she saw Sansa coming back with the dress.

Dany: Mhm, well if you’ll excuse me. My dress has arrived.

Jon: Don’t take long. I don’t want to wait any longer than I have to, to be with you in sickness and in health.

She put her phone down and got up from the chair. “Let’s slip this sucker on.”

Sansa unzipped the plastic that was protecting the dress and pulled out the dress. Daenerys had the girls help her pull it over her head without messing with the makeup she had on. Slipping her arms through. The dress was snug. Held close to the curves of her body. But as she looked in the mirror. She twirled and smiled.

“It’s perfect.”

The dress was rather sheer, a nice amount of her skin was showing underneath. But with the fancy swirly patterning helped it with sexy sophistication. She didn’t want to go down looking like in a prom puff dress or a modern and boringly simple slip. So this was a bit of a nice balance. But the veil was one of her favorite parts. It was also sheer but with little white dots. If you looked at her from behind as she spread it out, it looked like it was snowing.

And the snow was an important part of her and Jon’s relationship. She smiled as she remembered the first time they met. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and turned back to Sansa.

“My make up isn’t done yet.”

“Right. Come on.”

They began to put the finishing touches on her face. She had gotten a bit tanner with all the time she had been spending in the sun. So the makeup they went for was with a much warmer tone. But she loved it. Warmth and fire were always associated with her.

Once finished with her makeup, dress, and hair she checked the time. “Damn does time go by fast with your doing shit.”

Sansa checked the time as well. “Okay. Stay here. We need to make sure everyone is seated. And that all the bridesmaids and groomsmen are ready.” She looked at the women in the room with them, “that includes you girls. Come on.”

\---XX---

Robb came back into the room, “come on Jon. You need to come stand at the front. Then Daenerys can come in.”

Jon’s stomach sank. He didn’t realize just how nervous he’d be once the moment came. He got up from his chair and straightened out his pants. Retucking his shirt and fixing the small creases in his jacket. He adjusted the handkerchief in his pocket. He did a little fixing of his curls that were brushed over. His hair was shorter, Robb recommended getting a cut for the wedding.

He then started to walk out. He made it to the entrance to the grand ballroom. All the guests were seated and the groomsmen and bridesmaids were stood at the front with Aemon ready to officiate. Aemon gave Jon a large smile and he smiled back. Jon rushed to the front and stood patiently for Daenerys. He held his hands in front of him.

After a few minutes, he saw Sansa quickly running to her spot at the front as a bridesmaid. Then Missandei followed quickly behind and took her place as the maid of honor. Shortly after he saw who he was waiting for.

He beamed as he watched Daenerys walk into view. She didn’t have a veil in front of her face. It was cascading behind her. She had beautiful flowers in her hands, but as beautiful as her whole outfit was. Nothing could compare to her. He almost laughed at how cheesy words always seem to escape his thoughts when it comes to Daenerys. But then again, what else do you expect to happen when you love someone this much.

Daenerys couldn’t have a bigger smile while looking at Jon. Her smile went from ear to ear. As she made her way up and stood there with Jon. He wasn’t too much taller than her, but with her heels, they were now even. They stood eye to eye. 

Aemon coughed to get their attention. Jon and Daenerys quickly shifted to face him. The guests giggling as they readjusted for Aemon to start.

“We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jon Stark and Daenerys Targaryen. And all of us here today are fully aware of the difficulties that brought us all here now.” Aemon whistled, “you couldn’t make it easy on us?”

Everyone laughed, but Aemon continued.

“Anyhow, Jon and Daenerys. The vows you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other. Speak from the heart and loud so we all can hear you.”

Jon laughed then coughed to clear his throat. He reached out to hold her hands in his. Then he began to speak. No paper or anything. He didn’t want to prepare something, it felt better for something real and organic. Daenerys was relieved because she wanted to do the same.

“I remember when we first met. It was cold and snowy. You were stuck in your car on the side of the road. It had broken down because you thought that the old clunker was alright. I helped you try and get your car jump started but nothing could be done at that point. And you trusted me to drive you to where you were staying. Thankfully I wasn’t a murderer. Wouldn’t that ruin someone's day?” Jon chuckled, “but I remember you didn’t say anything. All you did was play music on your phone. And the way you closed your eyes and swayed to the songs. I could tell you were trying really hard not to sing along with me in the car. It was at that moment I knew you were someone I’d want to spend more time with.”

He looked out at their peers as they watched him speak. Looking back at Daenerys.

“Look where we are now. Four years later and we are still as close as two people could be. Daenerys, you are my best friend. You’re my pride and you’re my joy. But most of all you are the love of my life. The reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I go to sleep excited for another day with you when I wake up again. I used to find purpose in my job and my accomplishments. But I’d now trade all of my accolades for a lifetime of us. You know all those cheesy romance movies you love to watch and I pretend to not love to watch? All of those cheesy lines, all of the cliche emotions and exaggerated enjoyment that the love interests have for each other? I now know what they mean. I know just how real it is to be those cheesy characters. I want to profess my love to you in the rain or stand outside your bedroom window with a boombox and music that lets you know I care. I want to have those happy ever afters and it’s been hitting me for a while now. If it’s with you, all those things are things you only do with people you love.”

He softly ran his hand across her cheek. He wiped a small tear that escaped the corner of her eye. He took a breath, needing not to cry right now either.

“And Daenerys Targaryen, I love you.”

Daenerys took a big breath then spoke next.

“Well, thanks for that. I’m not only tearing up but I have to follow that shit. Like what the hell?”

Everyone giggled.

“I love you too Jon. I love everything about you. The good things and bad, I love your hair. The curls are soft and if god willing our kids could have some of that lusciousness. I love how you shake your legs when you are nervous. I love how you are constantly trying to be better at everything. I love your determination. You know our lives together would make a great romance movie. But you would be the best part of it, everything about you. And to know that I have access to that. That I can just watch is amazing. You already took the part about how we met. So I guess I’ll take the last time we were together before we were here now.”

She brushed the few strands of hair back and forth. Reaching back down to hold his hands.

“It was yesterday. I was getting ready for bed and I heard you singing to some music. You were not tired at all. Running around with your famous air guitar. And I just couldn’t understand why or how you had all that energy. So after I finished washing up and came to lay down on the bed. You know… for sleep. I asked you why you were so chaotic that night. And that’s when you told me it was because you were excited for the next day. You told me you couldn’t sleep. That you wanted to sleep once you’ve made me your wife. That this was one of the best days you were going to have. That even if all of this went to shit. The building caught fire and everyone got food poisoning, that it all wouldn’t matter as long as you and I put rings on each other’s fingers and promised to be together forever then it would have all been worth it. And the moment you said that, well the moment you said that I kissed you. But I also had a moment to reflect on our time together. And I remembered all of our shitty days, all of our fights. And how I wouldn’t ask to have any of those removed. Because those got us to where we are now. We fought sure, but we also helped each other. We supported each other and most importantly we never stopped loving each other. No matter how big our fights would be, no matter how silly our drama could end up spiraling. We still loved each other. Not even putting it to question. And that is the love I want. And that’s what we have.”

She smiled proudly, “I’m convinced. God or no god, I was meant for you and you were meant for me. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jon smiled. Then they both looked back at Aemon. He had to wipe his eyes with a tissue before continuing.

“May we have the rings?”

Robb and Talisa’s son came out from his seat and held a pillow with the two rings sat on top. He slowly made his way down the aisle. Jon laughed as he watched little Ned trying not to drop the rings. He finally made it up. He held the pillow up so that Aemon could take the rings.

“Thank you, my good boy. Go on back to your seat.” He said with a smile.

Ned grinned and nodded. He turned to face the crowd and bowed, in turn dropping the pillow. Red-faced, he quickly picked it back up and ran back to his seat.

Aemon gave Jon a ring and Daenerys a ring. “Okay, you two will put the rings on each other and say what I say. But you already know what to do.”

Aemon cleared his throat again then continued to speak.

“Do you Jon promise to take Daenerys, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

Jon grinned looking at Daenerys. He took Daenerys’ hand in his and placed the ring on. Looking back up at her. “I, Jon promise to take Daenerys, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

Aemon looked over at Daenerys but before he could ask, she was already reciting her part.

“Yes. I, Daenerys promise to take Jon, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Jon raised his brows and held out his hand. She looked down, “oh right.” She then slipped on his ring. Giving his hand an extra squeeze.

Aemon clapped, “well if anyone here does not think they are a fit. The perfect pair we all know they are, speak now.” He paused then continued, “then Jon. Daenerys. I pronounce you husband and wife. Jon kiss your bride.”

Daenerys jumped into his arms. He caught her and held her in a cradle. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone stood and cheered for them.

Jon whispered in her ear, “I love you.”

She smiled, “I know. Now let’s go eat.”

The End.

\---XX---

I don’t know how to add pictures, trust me I Googled and YouTubed but shit was too complicated for my brain. But these were what I was going for them to wear lol.

https://www.clubfactory.com/amp/item-PID-2924335.html ← Jon’s suit

https://www.annapromdress.com/collections/beach-wedding-dresses/products/long-sleeve-wedding-dresses-mermaid-button-back-long-train-lace-luxury-bridal-gown-jkw379 ← Dany’s dress

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this one. I don't know if you, in particular, read any of my past stories but I recently had a... sad ending so I had to make it up to them with this pure fluffy good shit. Kudos fluff my ego :P


End file.
